


Kissing Me, Kissing You

by RonRos47



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Takes place not long after Anna kisses Peyton in her bedroom.





	Kissing Me, Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short story of the two figuring things out.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a Peyton/Anna story. As much as I'm all for Leyton, I kind of wanted Peyton to be gay too. And I really think things would have been great with her and Anna.

“Cause you are great,” Peyton Sawyer said to Anna Delgado one evening in her room. It was just the two of them, a low ambience of light surrounding them, darkness outside.

As Anna heard those words she did what she felt compelled to do, what she’d wanted to do for so long but had been afraid of. She leaned toward Peyton and placed a light kiss on her lips. It was only brief but enough for both of them to panic as they both pulled away in shock.

“Um,” said Peyton.

“Oh my god,” Anna said in fear.

“Anna,” Peyton called her name, “that’s not really my thing.”

“I…I gotta go,” Anna said backing up and heading toward the door.

“It’s cool, Anna,” Peyton said but Anna was gone. 

Peyton sat on her bed, confused as to what had happened and though she had just told Anna that girls weren’t her thing, she couldn’t help but think that kiss, though simple, had been great and that scared her just as much as it had scared Anna. Now she wasn’t sure what to do with that. She had never liked girls before, much less ever kissed one.

‘No,’ Peyton thought to herself. 

Her not liking girls hadn’t been exactly true. She knew that other girls had a thing for her, that she couldn’t deny and she’d been flattered by it but there had been one girl and she was a girl she couldn’t have.

Anna however, had been great, was great.

Peyton brought her hand to her lips, allowing herself to feel the touch of Anna’s lips on hers, the sensation much different than she’d thought it would be but in a good way. Peyton stopped herself right there. It couldn’t be good. It wasn’t good. She was kidding herself.

________________________________________

“P. Sawyer,” Brooke said to her the next day as they studied in the library.

“What?” Peyton said as she shook her head and focused on her best friend.

“Hey where’d you go, you seemed a million miles away.”

“Nowhere.”

“Well something’s going on what is it?”

“Brooke, you ever think about girls?”

“Sure, I mean I think about my best friends, you, Hales, I think about the girls on the squad and how they better not screw up the routines I worked so desperately hard on.”

“No not like that, I mean do you ever think about girls in the ‘oh I like so and so but it’s not a guy’ kind of way.”

“You mean like,” Brooke said lowering her voice, “like lesbianism?”

“Yeah like that.”

“Hell no, I mean girls are cool and everything but I’d never want to sleep with one much less kiss a girl. Why? Wait, are you trying to tell me that you’re gay?”

“No of course not.”

“Then why the sudden interest?”

“It’s just for a project I’m working on.”

“A school project?”

“No, one off to the side. I realized, and I guess I never gave it much thought before but it’s rare to come across music that focuses on that kind of thing. Yeah there are gender neutral songs but a majority of them are either about the guy wanting the girl or the girl wanting the guy. There’s hardly any music out there that’s about guys liking guys or girls liking girls.”

“Guess I never gave it much thought before. Why?”

“Because that’s just it, Brooke, it’s something that’s never really been thought of before. I don’t know, it could be cool to explore it.”

“I’ll leave the music thing up to you, Peyton, you know much more about that world than I do so if you want to do that kind of project then I say go for it, it could be fun, I guess.”

“Just do me this one favor, don’t tell Lucas or anyone else I’m doing this. I don’t want it getting around the whole school.”

Brooke smiled, “You got it, P. Sawyer. And hey, I’m all for that sort of thing, the more power to ya. Go lesbians, go gay guys but as for me personally give me a guy any time of day, any time of the week.”

Peyton smiled, “Yeah me too,” she said as she looked back down to her books.

Peyton was grateful to have her hypothetical conversation with Brooke but it wasn’t a hypothetical at all. Yes the music angle was just that, an angle, not something she would follow through with, or was ready to, if ever, although it could be interesting but at least she’d been able to talk to her best friend about the possibility of being gay. 

She wanted to so bad to believe that she wasn’t but after last night, though it had been one kiss, Peyton couldn’t help but feel that it meant something and that bothered her. She had been into guys mostly her whole life so how could she not be straight? And how did one know if they were bi, one kiss between a girl, a kiss that wasn’t supposed to turn into anything, didn’t make a person bi did it? Peyton was so confused. Yes she had her best friend but there was only so much Brooke could say or do and she certainly wasn’t about to go to the school guidance counselor. Who knows what kind of education she would preach. Sure there was also Anna but she’d seemed just as freaked out as she had almost as if the whole situation was new to her too. Best not to open that door. Peyton had no one and that scared her almost as much as the kiss had. Then she thought, that wasn’t true. There was still one person she could talk to, one whom she could be completely honest with, no strings or hypotheticals needed.

_______________________________

“Peyton,” said Karen, “just in time,” she said when Peyton arrived at Tric. “One of our bands pulled out at the last minute so I was wondering if you could pull that magic of yours and make something happen for tonight.”

“Yeah sure. I’m not sure I’ll be able to find a new artist in time but I can think of a few things.”

“Great. Hey everything okay?”

“I’m not sure. Hey Karen, I can talk to you about anything right?”

“Of course.” The two took seats on the stools at the bar. “What’s going on?”

“Something happened last night and I don’t know I guess I’m trying to make sense of it. Here’s the thing, Anna kissed me last night.”

“Oh,” was all Karen said. “And how do you feel about that?”

“Here’s the thing, I’m not sure. I’ve loved all the guys I’ve been with but with Anna it’s…”

“Something new.”

“Yeah.”

“And that scares you.”

“More than you can imagine.”

“Then maybe there’s a reason for that fear. If it meant nothing then it wouldn’t be bothering you this much. You wouldn’t be feeling this afraid. Peyton, I can’t tell you what it’s like to kiss a girl, I’ve never kissed one myself but I think what you need to do is ask that very question: why are so afraid?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I think you are. Peyton, liking guys or liking girls, there’s nothing wrong with that. As confusing as this is for you I think you owe it to yourself to find out. If it works out with Anna then great, at least you tried it out. Just be honest with yourself, the rest will is just stuff and it will work itself out. There’s really nothing to be afraid of, Peyton, you’ll see.”

Peyton smiled at Karen who smiled back. Though she and Lucas hadn’t been a thing for a while she was still grateful to have Karen as part of her life. The fact that she could go to her for advice, no questions asked, no judgement only made her respect her more.

“Thanks Karen. I’ll get to work on those bands. If I can’t find one I can pull up a great music selection.”

“I have no doubt you will."

________________________________

A couple days later at school Peyton found Anna at her locker.

“Hey,” she said to her.

“What do you want, Peyton?”

Without saying a word, Peyton turned Anna around so that she could look at her. Before Anna could get out a word, Peyton kissed her. Not the simple kiss that they’d had in her bedroom but a kiss like no other. A kiss so deep that it might as well have been only them. A kiss so deep that ran through both of them like the tingles of skin one gets when kissing another human being. 

The students in the hallway stared in shock, some of them laughing. At the far end of the hallway, Lucas stared on from one direction and from the other stood Brooke. They watched, both discontent. Lucas’s ex and Brooke’s best friend, making out in the hallway. Something that neither had seen coming. Brooke turned and walked away, having had enough. Lucas looked away, doing the same.

“What was…” Anna said unsure of how to define what had just happened.

“Do you think we can go someplace and talk?”

“Sure.”

The two walked together, ignoring the stares of others, ignoring the stares of Mr. Turner who had come out of his office and saw what was going on. They found a distant bench across the quad.

“I’m sorry, Anna, I’m so sorry.”

“For what, for just embarrassing me in front of the entire school.”

“No, not that. I mean, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’m sorry it took me a while.”

“What are you saying, Peyton?”

“My whole life I have always been straight. At least that’s what I kept telling myself all these years. I had to be because what other way was there? You know: cheer team, dating two of the guys on the basketball team, having boyfriends because it’s what everyone expected, it’s what my best friends expected. It comes down to that really, doing what everyone’s expected of me. And I was happy for a while. It felt…normal like it was something I HAD to do, I HAD to be. There was only one other girl I had feelings for.”

“Brooke,” 

“You knew that?”

Anna shrugged, “I kind of figured.”

“That doesn’t really matter. Anna, you came along and my boat just capsized. I was terrified. I didn’t want to admit that it could be true.”

“It?”

Peyton looked over at Anna, “Being…being…gay…or bisexual or whatever you want to call it. Anna when you kissed me in my room that night, well I didn’t know what to do, what to think. And so I did what I’ve always done, I shoved my feelings, my very self, down. I just wasn’t ready for it.”

“And you’re ready now?”

“Well I did just make out with you in the hallway.”

Anna smiled, “Yeah, yeah you did.”

“Look, what I just did it wasn’t to embarrass you or make some kind of statement. I did it because I like you, really like you. I don’t want to run from that anymore.”

“So, where do we go from here?”

“You tell me. I’m not exactly an expert on this kind of thing.”

Anna took a deep breath and then took Peyton’s hand. The two looked at each other and smiled, both leaning in to one another, placing their lips on the others. A few students glanced their way but the two didn’t care. They were lost in their own world and that was okay.

________________________________

Ass Anna lay in her bed later that evening, a fuming Felix opened the door.

“Knock much,” Anna said angrily.

“Mom and dad have been getting calls from the school all day.”

“Let them.”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done? To mom and dad, to me? Not only is this a problem for them but now you’ve ruined everything for me at school. Suddenly I’m the guy whose sister kissed a girl. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?”

“And what about me Felix? This is my life. If mom and dad are getting calls about me then let them. For once in my life I am finally happy, I am finally able to be who I am.”

“So this is who you are? You’re the reason we had to leave our other school in the first place!”

“Then you know it is. This is me, Felix. Just say it, say I’m gay. I’m gay, Felix. I like, Peyton. She makes me happy, we’re together and if you can’t handle that then that’s on you. I’m not going to bow down just because that’s what everyone wants. I’m tired of hiding, Felix. Do you know how exhausting that can be? Of course you don’t. So either tone down the attitude or get out of my room.”

Felix took a deep breath and then stormed out.

___________________________________

A few days had passed and things had died down a little. At least they should have. Stares were given, mainly at Peyton. They had always known her to be the rebel teenager and cheerleader who got lucky to date two of the hottest guys on the team. At least that’s what they had seen. Now what they saw was Petyon Sawyer, the unknown. The enigma with a girlfriend. A girlfriend. Not exactly an easy thing to wrap one’s head around. Especially for her best friend.

“So you’re gay now,” Brooke asked as she came over to where Peyton and Anna were sitting, having lunch in the quad. The two had been caught smiling at each other when their smiles disappeared.

“I’m gonna let you two talk,” Anna said getting up.

“My place later?” Peyton asked.

“Count on it.”

Brooke watched as Anna walked away and then returned her attention to her best friend. “What the hell, Peyton?” she asked as she sat down. “You’re suddenly kissing girls now…”

“One girl.”

“Fine, one girl, but you’re suddenly kissing her, holding hands with her, giving googly eyes. I’m all for girl on girl action but you? What is going on with you?”

“You remember that conversation we had a few days back about the whole non-LGBTQ themes in music?”

“Of course I remember. Wait was that your way of coming out to me?”

“Not exactly, I’m not sure.” 

“Um okay then what happened to the Peyton Sawyer who like guys, who liked one of the best guys in the world and would do anything for you?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, he’s been with you Brooke. He loves you.”

“Yes I know he loves me but he loved you first and that is besides the point. Is this some kind of rebellious thing, some kind of statement? I know you took your shirt off in front of Turner because that disgusting word was written on your locker and that sucked but I never thought you would actually date her. Come on, what is going on here?”

“I like her, Brooke it’s as simple as that. I like her. I can’t explain it. You know when someone gives you an album that’s by an artist you don’t like but then you give that album a try again and again and then you realize that suddenly it’s not so bad, it’s actually pretty great. That’s how it is with Anna.”

“Then be her friend but don’t date her.”

“I can’t just be her friend, Brooke, it doesn’t work that way.”

“Then tell me how it works. Do you like guys, do you like girls? Are you gay or whatever because I don’t understand.”

“I don’t know what I am. I honestly don’t. Yes I liked Nathan, yes I loved Lucas, I even loved Jake but with Anna, it’s different. It’s new and exciting and something I never thought I’d get the chance to experience but now that it’s actually here it’s something that I need to roll with. She makes me happy, Brooke, in a way that I never thought it could be with another girl.”

“So you’ve basically telling me you’ve felt this way before?”

“I don’t know, maybe, a few times. That doesn’t matter. What matters is how I feel about Anna. Look, you deal with this how you want. I gotta get to class.”

_________________________________

“Anna hey,” said Peyton as she was closing down her computer. “Give me a minute and we’ll…”

“It’s not Anna.”

Peyton turned and saw Lucas running his hand over her albums. He turned to look at her. She just shook her head.

“Look if you’re here to…”

“I don’t know why I’m here, Peyton. Not really.”

“Then what?”

“Guess I’m trying to understand all this. You know I never said anything, it wasn’t my place to tell but Anna told me she was gay. She found me down at the river court and told me. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone but now that it’s out there well… look Peyton, whatever is going on with you then that’s cool I get it, we all go through changes, we all experiment with new things, we all…”

“An experiment, that’s what you think this is? You think I decided one day to take it a step further and actually show Turner that ‘hey, let’s prove to him that being gay isn’t a bad thing’?”

“Whatever you and Brooke think, this isn’t some kind of statement or experiment. This is me, Lucas.”

“This is you, since when?”

“Since I was a kid, since I first met Brooke.”

Lucas’s eyes widened and Peyton was shocked as well.

“Since Brooke,” Lucas said bringing his tone down.

“I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Yeah.”

“Lucas, Lucas you can’t…”

“I know. Don’t worry, I won’t. So what is all of this, Peyton? It’s not just some crush with Anna is it?”

“I don’t know what it is but I love you, Lucas, you know I do. Ever since I was a kid I always thought that it was just a phase you know. I didn’t think it was real and so I shoved it down. I went on being me and I went on dating guys but then Anna showed up and it’s like this whole thing just came rushing out of me and I have to see this through. I have to see if what I have with Anna is real because if I don’t, well then I just might keep on believing it’s a phase and I don’t want to do that anymore.”

Lucas ran a hand over his face. “I um… I have to go.”

“Lucas don’t…”

“I just need some time to deal with this, Peyton.”

Peyton simply nodded and watched him leave. She went over to her records, pulled out the one she needed and placed it on the turn table. She then lay down on her bed, took a deep breath and allowed herself to think, think about Lucas, about Brooke, about Anna, about the whole situation that was completely new to all of them. 

__________________________

“What are we doing up here, Haley,” Peyton asked the following afternoon as she and Haley stood on the roof of the café.   
“Lucas and I come up here a lot. It’s kind of been our secret hide out. Come on,” she said handing Peyton a golf club. “Your shot.” Peyton rolled her eyes. “Oh come on you know you want to.”

Peyton reluctantly took the club and hit the small ball, missing the hole at the end of the first round of the miniature, self-made golf course.

“Seriously Hales, what are we doing up here?”

“Figured you might want to talk, this seemed like the place to do it.”

“You gonna judge me about my relationship with Anna too?”

“No,” Haley said with a genuine smile. “So is that what you two have, a relationship?”

“Yeah. I mean at least I think so. This whole thing is new, to the both of us. I mean I know Anna had her struggles at her old school but she’s never been with a girl before.”

“So you two are figuring this out together.”

“Yeah.”

Haley smiled, “Good for you.”

Peyton smiled back.

“And hey,” said Haley, “No matter what Lucas or Brooke or anyone else thinks, I’ve got your back. And Anna’s.”

“Thanks, Haley.”

Haley smiled again, “Come on, let’s play.”

_______________________

The following night Peyton knocked on Anna’s door. “Hey you,” she said.

“Hey,” Anna said happily.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

“I didn’t see Felix around.”

“Yeah that’s because mom and dad allowed him to go back to our old school.”

“Anna I’m sorry. Is it because of…”

Anna brushed it off, “It’s fine. He just needs to deal with it and if he can’t deal with me being gay or having a girlfriend then that’s on him, not on me.”

Peyton smiled, “Good for you, Anna,” she said as she took a seat on Anna’s bed. “Hey I’m sorry about these past few days, I know they’ve been a little crazy.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know you had to sort things out with your friends.”

“They’re not just my friends you know that right?”

“Yeah I know. It’s just different. You know you coming out is a huge step and I think it caught them off guard.”

“It caught me off guard too.”

“You’re not having second thoughts are you, about us I mean?”

“Hey,” Peyton said taking hold of Anna’s hand, “Of course not. I want to be with you. I’m in this, I promise.”

“Good, me too.”

The two girls smiled at each other and kissed. They didn’t know what was in store for them as a couple but both were excited to figure it out together.

_________________________

“Hey, P. Sawyer,” Brooke said to her when she found her best friend in the library, a weird sense of déjà vu coming over her. “Mind if we talk?”

“Sure,” Peyton said gathering up her things.

“It always feels so safe in here doesn’t it,” Brooke said as the two of them sat on the bleachers in the school gym. “When things go wrong at least we can come in here and forget our problems.”

“Hate to break it to you B. Davis but there’s been some drama in here too. Can’t escape it I guess, no matter where we go.”

“Yeah I guess not. Look Peyton, I want to apologize how I reacted to…”

“Brooke, you don’t have…”

“Yes I do. You’re my best friend, Peyton. I don’t know I guess when I found out it kind of surprised me. You know it felt like it came out of nowhere.”

“Believe me I felt the same way when Anna first kissed me.”

“But now you don’t seem so phased by it, I don’t get it.”

“I don’t know Brooke. I can’t exactly explain it. I’m not gay, not bi, I’m not exactly sure what I am, all I know is I like Anna, like really like her.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, just like that?”

“Just like that. I was an ass to you before. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did and I’m sorry for that. I just want you to be happy, I mean isn’t that what we all want in the end? If Anna makes you happy then cool. I told you once before that I’m all for lesbianism and I meant it so if my best friend is one then I can get behind that. Just don’t shut me out okay? I may not be able to give you advice on girls but you can talk to me about anything.”

“Even when it comes to kissing her?”

Brooke smiled, “Yes even that. I gotta ask what was it like, kissing another girl I mean?”

“Well definitely not like kissing a guy that’s for sure.”

The two laughed. 

“I’ve just got one more question: Anna is the only girl you’ve ever liked right, you haven’t liked anyone else?”

“The only one,” Peyton lied.

“Okay just checking because I would totally be okay with it if you’d ever had a thing for me. It would kind of be hot actually.”

Peyton shoved her best friend with her shoulder and the two of them smiled. She was glad to have her best friend back even if they’d only been apart for a few days. They weren’t sure how their new dynamic would work but they could figure it out. Peyton could now figure out all of her relationships with her friends since things would never be the same. She felt confident in that. And she’d felt confident in her relationship with Anna. Everything would work out, somehow, someway. Gay, straight or bi, the labels could be pushed aside. Peyton Sawyer was happy, Anna made her happy and she could imagine nothing more. Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this one. Hope it was fun to read.


End file.
